<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Tight by The_City_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294391">Hold Me Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain'>The_City_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petekey [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mikey thought he was straight, Mikey works at Starbucks, Questioning Sexuality, bi!Pete, bi!mikey, coffee shop AU, petekey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey needs a date for one of Gerard's work events. He accidentally writes his number on Pete's cup. One problem, Mikey thinks he's straight (until Pete pins him against a wall).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, petekey - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petekey [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey startled awake, The Imperial March blaring throughout his small college dorm room. Rolling over in the bed, Mikey felt around the top of his alarm clock, searching for the button to silence it without opening his eyes. He covered his face with his pillow and groaned loudly, burrowing back into his warm bed.</p><p>It was the middle of winter and the Starbucks Mikey worked at was just far enough that getting a taxi was pitiful but the walk was still treacherous. He dreaded leaving for work everyday and the only good thing about working there was the girls that came in to flirt with him.</p><p>Mikey could hear his phone ringing from the other room and he made a mental note to get the socket in his bedroom fixed so he could plug his phone in there. He slowly rolled out of bed, wrapping his duvet around his shoulders in an attempt to preserve the heat from his bed. He shuffled out to the small kitchenette and answered his phone without checking the caller I.D. Only two people ever called Mikey and he didn't want to make the mistake of declining a call from his mother or brother.</p><p>"Mikes!" Gerards voice blared through the phone as if he was worried his voice wouldn't travel through the device.</p><p>Mikey just grunted into the receiver and shuffled over to his coffee maker, he couldn't brave the journey to work without his coffee.</p><p>"You're always so grumpy in the mornings. You wouldn't be as grumpy if you just got your licence."</p><p>Mikey just scoffed in reply, even if he had the time to learn to drive, there was no way he could afford his own car.</p><p>"Anyway, you need a date. I was invited to this thing for work and they said to bring people so I need you to come and bring a date so I don't look like a loser in front of people that could potentially hire me."</p><p>"You're a cartoonist. Isn't being a loser what they look for?"</p><p>Gerard was silent for a second. "That's really the first thing you're gonna say to me? Rude. Just get a date okay?"</p><p>"Where the hell do I find a date?"</p><p>"You work at Starbucks and not to be stereotypical but that's where all the straight girls and gay guys go."</p><p>"I'm straight, Gerard." Mikey sighed, pouring his coffee into a relatively clean looking mug.</p><p>"Whatever, just get a date."</p><p>"But how?!"</p><p>"You're good looking, put on some deodorant and girls will be falling over you."</p><p>"Oh fuhk off."</p><p>"Don't be late to work and go find a date."</p><p>"Wait, when is this thing?"</p><p>"Weekend after next."</p><p>Mikey made a sound as if to protest but Gerard had already hung up. He groaned into his mug before taking another sip and shuffling back to his bedroom. He grabbed some clothes off the pile that had been forming in the corner of his room due to him not bothering to fold the clothes his mother washed for him.</p><p>Mikey stripped himself of his pyjamas and glared at his deodorant as though it had personally offended him. He grudgingly grabbed it and put it on before pulling on the rest of his clothes. He downed the remainder of his coffee and checked his social medias before brushing his teeth. Mikey then pocketed his phone and checked himself out in the mirror.</p><p>He sighed and tried to flatten down his hair. He gave up on the birds nest and huffed at himself. He flipped himself off and grabbed his hat, scarf, gloves and jacket. He put in his earphones and clicked on The Smiths only to be rudely reminded he needed to buy new earphones. Grumbling to himself, he wrapped himself up and grabbed his keys before pulling his door open and braving the cold.</p><p>The walk to work was as horrible as predicted. The snow on the ground couldn't even be classed as snow, just sludge that soaked through Mikey's shoes and left his socks damp. He glared at the footpath, listening to the wind whistle by his ears, muffled by his hat. He walked into work with a scowl plastered to his face, his glasses fogging up immediately. He walked into the small staff room and peeled off his damp outer layer. He bounced in one spot to heat himself back up, he had never missed his bed more.</p><p>Mikey grabbed his green apron from the hook and fixed his name tag so it was straight. He wasn't exactly a neat freak which could be proved by his living conditions but he was particular about some things, including the exact placement of his name badge. He checked the time on the old clock over the couch and clocked himself in.</p><p>The day went by slowly, Mikey felt as though he had made the same drink a million times and his head was aching from the dull but constant murmur of the customers. He watched as a group of college girls walked in, all on their phones and chatting loudly. Mikey watched them from the back as they walked up to the counter to order, queuing up behind some short man that looked pretty lost.</p><p>The girls were all conventionally pretty, all dyed blond hair and pink lipgloss. Mikey watched them as they ordered, maybe he had a shot with one of them. He took the order slip when it came back, quickly making all the drinks. He picked up the last order, added an extra pump of vanilla and scribbled his phone number and name on the side. He looked at the receipt in confusion, he was sure this is what the short brunette girl with brown eyes had ordered but it was the only drink without a name.</p><p>Mikey shrugged to himself and placed them on the counter to be collected. He listened as his co-worker called out the names, glancing over whilst making an old ladies herbal tea. All the drinks were gone from the table top and the group of girls were giggling and taking pictures. Mikey held his breath, hoping for some type of good reaction.</p><p>Mikey quickly grabbed a rag and walked out from behind the counter now that there was no customers ordering. He started wiping down the table beside the girls, making sure his name tag was on display. He felt someone poke his shoulder and quickly spun around. He was faced with the short boy that had queued in front of the girls. Up close, Mikey noticed his big eyes, dark skin and huge smile.</p><p>"Uh... May I help you?" Mikey asked dumbly, glancing back at the girls once more.</p><p>"You're Mikey."</p><p>"Yeah, how did you know my name?"</p><p>The boy stared at him for a moment in silence that was beginning to unnerve Mikey. The boys smile slowly fell.</p><p>"Uh, your name tag."</p><p>Mikey felt a blush rising to his cheeks. "Oh," he mumbled. He didn't know why he was acting like such an idiot in front of this guy.</p><p>Mikey glanced back at the girls, none of them were looking at him. "How can I help you?"</p><p>"You wrote your number on my cup?"</p><p>Mikey's face dropped in disappointment.</p><p>"Oh.. sorry man. I didn't mean that for you. I don't like dudes." Mikey said bluntly.</p><p>The boy looked sour at his answer. He gripped his coffee cup just a tad tighter and glanced at the girls just as Mikey had done.</p><p>"I- uhh. Sorry again, man." Mikey mumbled again awkwardly.</p><p>The boy just blinked in response, not bothering to move in the slightest.</p><p>"Okay well, I have.. work." Mikey lamely gestured to the table he was wiping down and awkwardly turned away from the boy.</p><p>"Wait! Sorry for bothering you. But, I do know some cute girls. I'll pass your number on, yeah?"</p><p>Mikey turned back to the man still standing there. He grinned at him dumbly. "You'd really do that? Thanks, man." He clapped him on the back but then quickly pulled his hand back, not sure if the man wanted to be touched.</p><p>The boy made a face and walked out angrily, the bell jingling loudly as he slammed the door behind him. Mikey frowned and fixed his apron before finishing wiping down the table, he couldn't believe he had made such a dumb mistake, he should've known. He went back behind the counter, watching in disappointment as the girls left and he lost his chance.</p><p>When Mikey's shift ended, he made himself a coffee and wrapped himself back up in the now dry clothing. He took a sip just as he waved goodbye to his co-workers and opened the door. The wind hit him like a smack in the face and Mikey already knew his nose was red. He began the trek home only to be halted by Gerard's car pulling up to the sidewalk next to him. He yanked open the door and climbed in, groaning in appreciation.</p><p>"Good day I'm guessing?" Gerard smirked, beginning to drive again.</p><p>"I tried to get a date like you asked."</p><p>"Oh yeah? How'd it go?"</p><p>"Accidentally wrote my number on some guys cup." Mikey groaned.</p><p>"Was he cute?"</p><p>"I'm straight, Gerard." Mikey said in a warning tone, having had the same conversation with his brother a million times over the years.</p><p>"Can still find people cute." Gerard shrugged, glancing at Mikey as they pulled up to a traffic light.</p><p>Mikey stayed silent for a moment before responding. "I suppose... if I liked guys.. he was cute. Manly though. I kinda liked it, like his arms were big. I-I mean like, if I was a chick that's what I'd dig you know? But I'm straight so.. no. He wasn't cute."</p><p>Gerard rolled his eyes to himself, choosing to ignore his brothers rambling. "What did he look like?"</p><p>"He had brown eyes, he was short, uhh dark skin, big smile and like a bleached buzz cut. Oh, I think he had tattoos under his sleeves."</p><p>"You sure paid attention to him." Gerard grinned.</p><p>Mikey groaned loudly. "Well duh, he was talking to me."</p><p>"Whatever you say, young Michael."</p><p>"Oh! He said he'd pass my number on to one of his friends!"</p><p>Gerard poked Mikey, pulling up outside his student accommodation.</p><p>"See! There is a positive side!"</p><p>"You wanna come in?"</p><p>"Can't, have plenty of work to do."</p><p>"You just came to drop me home?" Mikey asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, I never get to spend time with you anymore."</p><p>"You just came to see if I got a date."</p><p>Gerard stayed silent for a minute. "I did. And you didn't get one so get out of my car!" The older grinned, shooing Mikey back out into the cold air.</p><p>Mikey briskly walked into his apartment block, only turning to wave to Gerard when he was safely indoors. He loosened his scarf and climbed his way up the stairs, he hated the extra walking but he didn't trust elevators, he was paranoid about things like that. He finally made it to the door and fumbled with his key before getting into his apartment. He shut the door behind himself loudly and shed the excess clothing. He stumbled over to his fridge, trying to take his soggy shoes off as he walked. He yanked open the door and watched as the light flickered before going out. He grabbed a microwavable dinner and followed the instructions before throwing it into the machine and turning it on. He then went to his bedroom and changed into his pyjamas.</p><p>Mikey wandered over to his vast movie selection and took some time to analyse the back of each as if he'd never seen them before. He decided to close his eyes and run his finger along the top of the cases, picking one at random. He popped it into the player and went to get his dinner from the beeping microwave.</p><p>Mikey sighed as he collapsed on the couch. He pressed play on his film and took a bite of whatever his dinner was meant to be. He thought about the man again and what he had said about him. Appreciating a man's muscle that he obviously worked hard for wasn't <em>gay</em>, it was just appreciative. Mikey shook the thoughts from his head and then checked his phone and almost choked on his food.</p><p>He quickly called Gerard and waited impatiently for him to pick up.</p><p>"Gee! Gee, the girl!"</p><p>"What?" Gerard sounded tired and surprised to be bombarded the second he answered.</p><p>"A girl!"</p><p>"What about her?"</p><p>"She texted me!"</p><p>"What did she say, Mikey?" Gerard asked patiently.</p><p>"She said 'this Mikey? Pete gave me your number' and a winky face!" Mikey felt a light blush dust his cheeks.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"I don't know what to say!"</p><p>"'Yes' would be a good start."</p><p>Mikey tutted. "You're no help." He mumbled and hung up.</p><p>Mikey opened his messages, hands shaking slightly as he clicked the text from the unknown number. He typed out a quick reply, reading it over and over to make sure there was no mistakes before sending it. He pressed the button and watched the little 'delivered' sign pop up. He immediately cringed at himself and set his phone down.</p><p>Mikey waited patiently for the girls response, fidgeting with his hands and checking his phone every two seconds until it lit up again. For some reason, just her name alone made Mikey's heart stutter already. "Alicia..." He mumbled and grinned to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey knocked on Gerard's door relentlessly. After a few moments, the older boy pulled the door open. He squinted against the noon sun and pulled his blanket over himself more. "Mikey."</p><p>"Help."</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>"I have a date."</p><p>Mikey watched as Gerard fully woke up in the space of two seconds as a dumb grin grew on his face. "Oh yeah? With who?"</p><p>"The girl Pete gave my number to. I'm really nervous."</p><p>"When is it?"</p><p>Mikey pulled up the sleeve of his puffy jacket and checked his Gremlins watch. "It's in sixteen and a half minutes."</p><p>"Come in. Did you shower?"</p><p>Mikey glared at Gerard but shuffled in anyway. "Of course I did."</p><p>"I'll put the coffee on."</p><p>Mikey sat down at the kitchen table and looked around the kitchen. He had everything memorised at this point, it was more of a nervous habit.</p><p>"What if she thinks I'm a dork?"</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"Not helping."</p><p>"If she was going to think you're a dork she would've thought so by now and not agreed to a date. You've been talking how long? A week?" Gerard placed two mugs on the table.</p><p>"You better count yourself lucky I'm doing this."</p><p>"Oh hush up, if it wasn't for me you'd die alone with your cat." Gerard tutted, taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>"I'll have you know, Bunny is great company."</p><p>After ten minutes had passed, Gerard ushered Mikey out the door, knowing he'd  probably get lost on his way to the café even after living in the town his whole life.</p><p>Mikey did happen to get lost, arriving exactly three minutes late. He glanced around the small shop and picked a random table after realising he was first there. He took deep breaths and glanced around at the vintage posters on the wall. He checked his watch over and over, nervously watching the time tick by.</p><p>Another look at his watch told him that Alicia was almost half an hour late. Just as he was about to take out his phone to text her, a man walked up to his table with a smug look. Mikey watched in confusion as the short blond man took the seat across from him. It was the man from the coffee shop, Pete.</p><p>"Hey babe!" The man said loudly, reaching over to take Mikey's hand.</p><p>Mikey gently drew his hand back. "Am I being stood up?" He stuttered out.</p><p>"Obviously not. I'm here."</p><p>"No, really man. Is she coming?" Mikey glanced at the door.</p><p>"Alicia?" The man smiled, showing off his bright teeth.</p><p>"Yes," Mikey whined, leaning forward in curiosity.</p><p>"I am Alicia."</p><p>"You're a man."</p><p>"Exactly. I like to fuhk with homophobe's in my spare time."</p><p>Mikey sat back in confusion. "I don't understand."</p><p>"You're a homophobic prick so I decided to mess with you."</p><p>Mikey watched as the man steadily got angrier.</p><p>"But.. I'm not homophobic."</p><p>The man scoffed and stood up. "I saw your face when I told you. You flinched away when you touched me!"</p><p>"Y-you caught me off guard!"</p><p>Mikey looked up at the furious man in fear. He was shorter but unlike Mikey, he actually had muscle.</p><p>"Let's take this outside."</p><p>"I really don't think that's necessary." Mikey quickly stood up and backed away from the man with his hands up.</p><p>The man grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him out the door and into the cold air. Mikey pulled his arm away.</p><p>"This is all a misunderstanding!"</p><p>"What, you think it's funny to write your number on the 'little gay boys' cup? Then act disgusted?!"</p><p>Mikey took a few steps back, the man following.</p><p>"What? No! I meant to write it on the girls cup! I'm not homophobic!"</p><p>Pete backed Mikey up against a wall, so close their chests were touching. He snarled at Mikey, one hand grabbing the front of his shirt and the other balled into a fist.</p><p>Mikey could feel himself shaking, his palms pressed flat against the wall in fear. "I- I promise! I wasn't trying to make fun of you and I'm not homophobic!" Mikey said quickly.</p><p>The blond stared him down for a moment before finally backing away. He turned and stormed away without another word.</p><p>Mikey fumbled to take his phone out of his pocket with his freezing fingers. He immediately searched for Gerard's contact and pressed call.</p><p>"So much just happened.. She's not real. I was being catfished by Pete, the guy who's hot when he's angry. He thought I was homophobic!"</p><p>"I- Are you still at the cafe? I'm coming to get you." Gerard hung up straight after, without an answer.</p><p>Mikey quickly shoved his hands in his pockets and stayed pressed up against the wall while he waited. He was shivering in the cold, not expecting to be outside for so long. He could still feel Pete's chest pressed up against his own. A loud horn blew next to him, Mikey jumped and turned to look at Gerard. He jumped into the car and immediately turned up the heating.</p><p>"Explain this to me again please." Gerard asked patiently.</p><p>"Okay so basically, Alicia was Pete this whole time. He was catfishing because he thought I was homophobic, right? So he shows up and gets mad and he drags me outside and he shoves me um he shoves me against the wall and we were so close and um.." Mikey slowly trailed off, staring into the distance.</p><p>Gerard slowly took all the information in and began to laugh. "That sounds very heterosexual, thank you Mikey."</p><p>Mikey glared, snapping out of his trance. "Oi! I'm not gay!"</p><p>"Never said you were." The older boy grinned at his younger brother.</p><p>"Today has been very stressful, can I sleep at yours?"</p><p>"Of course, but I'll have to leave early in the morning."</p><p>Mikey nodded and looked out the window as Gerard drove them to his house.</p><p>Mikey fidgeted with his phone, replaying the day over and over and then thinking of how much the conversations with 'Alicia' made him smile. He watched as Gerard went straight to the bathroom once the front door was unlocked. He made his way to the couch and plonked himself down. He pulled out his phone and opened his chats with 'Alicia'. With a sigh, he changed the contact name to Pete and began to type.</p><p>"What're you doing?"</p><p>Mikey jumped with a shriek and looked behind him. "Jesus, Gerard! Don't do that!"</p><p>"You were gonna text that guy."</p><p>"We could be friends." Mikey shrugged.</p><p>"Or he could pin you against the wall again." Gerard sniggered, sitting down beside his brother.</p><p>Mikey glared. "Shut up!"</p><p>"Woah, calm down. I'm joking."</p><p>"Just because I like the look of guy and we have nice conversations doesn't make me gay!" Mikey stood up and stormed to the room he slept in when he stayed at Gerards.</p><p>Mikey fell down onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow.</p><p>"Am I gay..? Stop, don't even think like that." Mikey groaned and looked at his phone again. He finished typing out his text, re-reading it five times.</p><p>'I'm sorry about the misunderstanding today but if that was really you texting me I think we could be good friends.' Mikey quickly threw his phone onto the other side of the bed once he had pressed send then scuttled over to pick it back up.</p><p>He ran out to Gerard and jumped at him, curling up to his side. "I texted him!"</p><p>"I thought you were mad at me."</p><p>"Don't be silly." Mikey mumbled, hugging his brother. "When have we ever actually fought?"</p><p>Gerard wrapped his arm around Mikey and pulled him closer. "What did you say to him?"</p><p>Mikey showed him the text just as another came through. "Oh my god! He responded!"</p><p>Gerard laughed at his brothers excitement. "Well, come on! Read it!"</p><p>"He said sure!" Mikey gasped. "Should I invite him for coffee again? Or is that lame? Gee!" Mikey whined.</p><p>"Why are you so worried about it?" Gerard raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Because! He's.. cool." Mikey mumbled. "Oh my god! He double texted! He asked to meet back up! Like, right now!" Mikey screamed.</p><p>"Is this outfit too dorky? Should I take off the Gremlin's watch? Don't just sit there! Answer!"</p><p>Gerard laughed. "Mikes! Take a breath! It's too late to change, he's already seen you today. I'm sure he'll love your watch. I'll give you a lift."</p><p>Gerard grinned and ushered his brother out the door. "C'mon you. Have you even texted him back yet?"</p><p>Mikey gasped again and quickly typed out a reply while getting in the car.</p><p>"This is scarier than the first time." Mikey took a deep breath.</p><p>"Because it's your first date with a guy?"</p><p>"It's not a date!" Mikey huffed. "Drop me here, that's him crossing the road."</p><p>Gerard quickly stopped the car, letting Mikey tumble out ungracefully. He watched as Mikey nonchalantly walked in, pretending not to have seen Pete.</p><p>Mikey sat down at the same table as before and fidgeted, watching Pete walk up to him once more.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Hi," Mikey shifted in his seat, watching Pete pull out the wooden chair and sit down.</p><p>"You look nervous." Pete stated.</p><p>"We didn't exactly get off on the right foot."</p><p>Pete winced and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about the whole.. ambush thing."</p><p>"No worries." Mikey spared a glance at Pete's arms and frowned to himself.</p><p>After ordering their coffees, the boys sat in an awkward silence. Mikey looked around, reading every sign and fidgeting with his hands on the table.</p><p>"Is that a Gremlins watch?"</p><p>Mikeyy quickly took his hands back, pulling his sleeve down over it. "Yeah."</p><p>"It's bitchin."</p><p>Mikey grinned and felt himself being to relax into conversation about movies with Pete. They already had a lot in common between movies, music and comic books.</p><p>"So you're straight huh?"</p><p>Mikey nodded, taking a sip of his coffee and looking at his companion through foggy glasses.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"How do you know you're gay?"</p><p>"I'm bi. I messed around and had relationships with lots of different people."</p><p>"So you like guys and girls?"</p><p>"And non-binary people, genderfluid people, you know. I like whoever I like." Pete shrugged. "Now answer my question."</p><p>"I like girls."</p><p>"Have you ever been with a girl?"</p><p>"Yes!" Mikey said defensively. "She was sweet."</p><p>"Ever been with a guy?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm happy with girls."</p><p>"What if your soulmate is a guy?"</p><p>"Then... why does this matter?" Mikey looked at the table, uncomfortable with the conversation.</p><p>"You're in college right? You should be experimenting."</p><p>Mikey took a deep breath. "Can we talk about something else? Please?"</p><p>Pete sighed and looked at his phone. "It's getting late. I should be getting home."</p><p>The blond stood up and put on his leather jacket, he put the collar up and pulled on some gloves. He looked down at Mikey.</p><p>"Want me to walk you to your car?"</p><p>"I don't have a car."</p><p>"Want me to drop you home?"</p><p>"That would be... nice." Mikey smiled, throwing on his coat and hat. He looked back up to see Pete walking back from the counter.</p><p>"Got everything?"</p><p>"Just need to pay," Mikey stated, pulling out his wallet with money courtesy of Gerard.</p><p>"I already paid."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I paid."</p><p>"How much was mine?" MIkey unzipped the little pouch and started taking out coins.</p><p>"Mikey. I paid. Let's go." Pete grinned at the tall dork grudgingly shoving coins into his wallet.</p><p>Pete walked forward and opened the door for Mikey, shivering from the sudden gust of wind. Mikey stepped out into the freezing weather and tugged his hat down over his ears. They didn't talk on the short journey to Pete's car, the wind howling too loudly.</p><p>Pete quickly unlocked the car, opening the passenger door for Mikey and ushering him in. He then ran around and got in, turning on the car and blasting the heat.</p><p>Mikey rubbed his hands together and groaned. "I can't believe I forgot my gloves."</p><p>"Here," Pete reached over, holding both of Mikey's hands between his own warm ones. Mikey felt a blush rising to his cheeks and stared at their hands. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Pete loudly cleared this throat and moved his own hands onto the steering wheel.</p><p>"Thank you," Mikey said softly, not wanting to disturb the new sense of peace in the car.</p><p>Pete nodded, putting the car in gear and beginning to drive. He followed the younger boys directions to Gerard's house. He parked on the curb outside and looked at Mikey who had made no move to get out.</p><p>"Today was nice." MIkey smiled. "I liked hanging out with you."</p><p>"I enjoyed hanging out with you too," Pete smiled toothily.</p><p>"Can we do this again sometime?"</p><p>"Sometime real soon."</p><p>Mikey grinned triumphantly. Suddenly, Pete was moving closer, his eyes flickering to Mikey's lips and back up. Mikey didn't move away, he didn't want to. Pete was extremely close now but still going slow enough to let Mikey know he could back out. Mikey could feel himself moving closer, his eyelids fluttering as he waited for their lips to touch.</p><p>"There you go." Pete said loudly, reaching across Mikey to open the door for him before moving back. Mikey let out the breath he had been holding and stayed seated, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"What did you think I was gonna do?"</p><p>Mikey felt his cheeks becoming bright red. He looked down and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. "Nothing. See you soon." He said distractedly. He jumped out of the car and made his way to Gerards door as fast as possible. He turned back to look at Pete, stumbling a little. He could just make out Pete's smirking face through the glass.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Mikey knocked on the door before remembering he had his own key. He could still hear Pete's engine behind him, waiting to make sure he got inside safely. He groaned to himself quietly and pulled the door open. He stepped in and waved to Pete who waved back before driving away.</p><p>Mikey shut the door and turned around. He screamed and clutched his chest.</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>"I heard you knock." Gerard grinned, taking a step back. "How did it go?"</p><p>"Good." Mikey shrugged. "He drove me home." He stated, walking to the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh?" Gerard encouraged him to elaborate, following him to the coffee pot.</p><p>"Yeah, saved me from the wind. He's nice.. dorky." Mikey grinned to himself, grabbing two mugs.</p><p>"What did you guys talk about?"</p><p>"A bit of everything."</p><p>"You two seemed close in the car."</p><p>"Were you watching us?!"</p><p>"I was curious! Now spill!"</p><p>"He opened my door." Mikey informed him in disappointment, carrying his coffee to the couch.</p><p>"You wanted him to do something else?"</p><p>"It seemed like he was gonna kiss me."</p><p>"You wanted him to?"</p><p>"Yes, no, I don't know." Mikey groaned in frustration.</p><p>"Do you like him?"</p><p>"I don't know! I think you're in my head. It's a regular friendly relationship that you're making me overthink. No more Pete talk."</p><p>"Okay, do you w-"</p><p>"He completely faked me out! Then he was like 'what did you think was gonna happen?' like it wasn't obvious what I thought! I'm definitely straight, boys are stressful. He texted me!"</p><p>Gerard couldn't help but laugh at his clueless brother. He received a glare for his actions but didn't stop.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Didn't we learn about this in english class?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Dramatic irony."</p><p>Mikey huffed, picking up a couch cushion and flinging it at his brother.</p><p>"Okay, okay! What did he say?"</p><p>"He said he had a good time," Mikey smiled widely at his phone and tapped out a reply.</p><p>Gerard happily watched Mikey text, glad that his brother was happy and starting to figure himself out.</p><p>"It's getting late, I'm gonna head upstairs. Try get some sleep tonight yeah?"</p><p>Mikey nodded and stood up to give Gerard hug. "Goodnight, I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Gerard smiled, kissing Mikey's head and making his way upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're up early." Gerard frowned, looking at his wide eyed brother who was seated at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and fully dressed. He checked the time again to make sure he wasn't late for work.</p><p>"I'm meeting Pete again. He's picking me up in a few minutes."</p><p>Gerard raised his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"Where are you guys off to so early?"</p><p>Mikey shrugged, nose buried back in his phone. "Beach, I think."</p><p>"Do you have what you need?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Suncream, spare clothes in case those ones get dirty-"</p><p>"What are you suggesting we're gonna do?!" Mikey asked defensively.</p><p>"Go in the ocean..?"</p><p>A blush dusted Mikey's cheeks. "Oh, sorry. Don't worry about me, get ready for work."</p><p>"Do you know what time you'll be back?"</p><p>"I can stay here again?"</p><p>"You don't have college right? I won't have time to drop you."</p><p>"I have a lecture at like, two o'clock so I'll have time to get myself there. Oh my god! Pete's outside." Mikey stood up, smoothing out his shirt.</p><p>"How do I look?"</p><p>"You look good."</p><p>Mikey quickly went to the mirror in Gerard's hall and checked himself once more.</p><p>"Hey wait, are you wearing eyeliner?" Gerard questioned as Mikey pulled on his shoes.</p><p>"Pete likes it." Mikey blushed, shrugging and leaving before Gerard could respond.</p><p>Mikey walked to Pete's car, shoving his phone in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. He opened the passenger door and sat down. "Hey!" He grinned.</p><p>Pete smiled at him. "Hi, you look pretty."</p><p>Mikey quickly put his head down and looked at his lap. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. It was weird, no matter how much he and his friend Frank jokingly flirted, he had never felt like this. This felt more real.</p><p>He heard Pete chuckle and turned to look at him. "You're so shy."</p><p>"Not usually."</p><p>"Why now?</p><p>"You make me nervous."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Mikey stayed momentraily silent. "So we're going to the beach?"</p><p>"That's the plan." Pete smiled, pulling out onto the road just as Gerard opened the front door to leave for work. Mikey waved to him as they drove away.</p><p>"You can turn on some of your music if you'd like." Pete offered, glancing at Mikey then back to the road.</p><p>With a nod, Mikey hooked his phone up to Pete's car and started to play some slow songs. He looked at Pete and took time to really look at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You're staring at me."</p><p>"No I'm not," Mikey muttered unconvincingly. Pete smiled to himself but chose not to embarrass Mikey any more. He took a turn off the main road, driving down a sandy back road.</p><p>"I thought the beach is back that way."</p><p>"This place is more private." Pete parked the car. "See? Only one other car." He pointed, taking off his seatbelt.</p><p>Pete jumped out of the car, quickly jogging around to open Mikey's door. The boy looked up at him in surprise and stepped out. "Thank you," he said softly. Pete gently took Mikeys hand and lead him to the sand.</p><p>"I've never been to this part of the beach before."</p><p>"It's peaceful, I come here to write." Pete said, bringing Mikey closer to the water. He sat down at a safe distance, bringing Mikey with him.</p><p>"To write?"</p><p>"Don't judge, I like to write poetry."</p><p>Mikey just grinned toothily.</p><p>"What?" Pete asked defensively.</p><p>"That's so.. I don't know. Cute? Sweet? I don't know but it's cool."</p><p>Pete gently shoved him. "Oh shut up," he teased playfully.</p><p>Mikey just laughed and moved closer. He rested his head on Pete's shoulder and watched the waves crash onto the shore.</p><p>"I can see why you chose here to write. It's romantic, like it's from a movie."</p><p>"Who said I write romantic?"</p><p>"All poets do. Just depends what they're romanticising."</p><p>"You're very wise, Mikeyway." Pete rested his head atop Mikey's, reaching to take his hand again.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Pete asked softly, just loud enough to be heard over the wind.</p><p>"Perfect." Mikey whispered.</p><p>"I really like hanging out with you, you know."</p><p>"I- I've never felt like this about another guy before."</p><p>"You don't think it's too soon?"</p><p>"Is it?" Mikey asked, sitting up to face Pete. He looked worried that he had messed it all up.</p><p>Pete cradled Mikey face in one hand, watching him lean into the touch. "I don't think so. You knew me before we met, not as Pete but.. you know me." He said, his eyes trained to Mikeys lips. With his thumb he carefully traced the line of Mikey's bottom lip.</p><p>"You really are pretty you know."</p><p>Mikey bashfully looked down and shook his head. "You confuse me."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I never even looked at guys but all I wanna do is kiss you."</p><p>"Then do it."</p><p>Mikey squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't think I can. Whatever this is, it's fragile."</p><p>"As long as I get to be here with you, I don't care what we do or don't do."</p><p>"Is that one of your lines?"</p><p>Pete just winked and looked back at the sea. "Wanna go in?"</p><p>"Won't it be cold?"</p><p>"Freezing. Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."</p><p>Mikey got up, dusting off his pants and walking with Pete to the edge of the water. He watched as Pete pulled his hoodie and shirt over his head and pulled his pants down so he was left shivering in his underwear.</p><p>"You have more tattoos." Mikey commented.</p><p>"And you're still fully dressed."</p><p>"I don't-" Mikey wrapped his arms around himself awkwardly.</p><p>"It's cool, just take off your jeans if you're comfortable. They're hell to take off when they're wet."</p><p>Mikey nodded and shimmied out of his jeans. "Just don't look okay?"</p><p>Mikey took off his glasses and neatly placed them on his folded jeans. "I'm a bit blind."</p><p>"I'll guide you," Pete took Mikey's hands, walking backwards into the sea.</p><p>Mikey gasped. "Fuhk! It's freezing!"</p><p>Pete laughed and picked him up. He twirled him around and threw him into the water. Mikey screamed and flailed a little before standing up and moving his hair out of his face.</p><p>"Pete!" Mikey gasped, shivering and laughing.</p><p>Pete grinned and dived in, coming up and shaking his head like a dog. He swam over to Mikey and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Cold?"</p><p>"You dickhead!" Mikey playfully pushed Pete's chest. Pete just laughed.</p><p>"Wanna go out further?"</p><p>"I can't really swim.."</p><p>"Hold onto me."</p><p>"Is there sharks out there?"</p><p>Pete laughed before frowning. "You're serious? There's no sharks."</p><p>"That's what they always think in the films just before they get eaten."</p><p>"Well, if there is a shark out there and he comes near us, I'll punch him."</p><p>Mikey grinned and wrapped his arms around Pete's neck. "Deal."</p><p>Pete grinned, leaning in to kiss him. He stopped himself at the last minute and kissed his cheek instead. He slowly brought Mikey further out, lifting him up above the waves just to see him laugh. Mikey happily splashed water at Pete, letting himself have fun for once.</p><p>"How many tattoos do you have?" Mikey smiled, tracing the blurry outlines on Pete's chest. Pete shrugged.</p><p>"Lost count."</p><p>"I like them, the ones I've seen."</p><p>"Thanks." Pete grinned. "Do you have any?"</p><p>Mikey shook his head. "I always wanted one but I dunno." He shrugged.</p><p>"Piercings?"</p><p>"Nope. Do you?"</p><p>"You must be really blind," Pete chuckled. "I had my lip and eyebrow pierced but I don't wear them anymore. Both nipples pierced."</p><p>Mikey looked down at Pete's chest and squinted. "Oh yeah. That's cool."</p><p>"Let's get out of here, you're shivering." Pete smiled, kissing Mikey's cheek again and walking them back to the sand.</p><p>Mikey grabbed his glasses and shoved them back on, blinking owlishly. He shivered as a strong gust of wind blew. "Wait here, I think I have a towel in my car." Pete said, jogging up to the small car park and coming back triumphantly with a small hand towel. He passed it to Mikey first.</p><p>"You shouldn't stay in a wet shirt."</p><p>"I didn't bring anything else." Mikey mumbled embarrassedly.</p><p>"Here, have my jumper. I'll turn around." Pete handed it over and turned to face the other way.</p><p>Mikey quickly discarded the wet shirt and toweled himself off as fast as he could. He pulled on Pete's hoodie and wiped down his legs quickly. He passed the towel to Pete and pulled on his jeans.</p><p>He watched as Pete dried himself off, still facing away. He admired Pete's tattoos before they got covered again. "You're really handsome."</p><p>Pete turned back around and smiled at him. "You look cute in my hoodie."</p><p>Mikey playfully rolled his eyes. "What's Clandestine?" He asked, looking down at the design.</p><p>"My brand."</p><p>"You have your own brand?"</p><p>Pete shrugged modestly. "See the bartskull?" He pointed. He lifted his shirt and showed Mikey the bartskull tattoo.</p><p>Mikey smiled toothily. "That's bitchin." He reached out and gently traced it before pulled his hand back quickly. "Sorry!"</p><p>Pete shrugged. "Don't be, I don't mind. Let's get back in the car."</p><p>Mikey nodded and walked next to Pete, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands. He got in the car and watched as Pete cranked the heating up. He shivered again and looked at himself in the mirror. He quickly tried to flatten his hair down.</p><p>"Wanna go back to my place for lunch? You can take a shower if you want, I have hair straightener." Pete teased.</p><p>"Oh hush up." Mikey playfully shoved him. "I'd like that."</p><p>Pete put the car in gear and started to drive. "So you live with your brother?"</p><p>"No, I just stay with him when I can."</p><p>"Not used to living alone?"</p><p>"I have a roommate, I rarely see him though. It's fun staying with Gerard, he's my best friend."</p><p>"That's sweet."</p><p>"Do you live alone?" Mikey asked, suddenly getting nervous to go to Pete's.</p><p>"Yup, well I have a dog. You're not allergic are you?"</p><p>Mikey quickly shook his head. "No, I love dogs."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Holy shit, you live here?!" Mikey gasped, looking at the large house Pete pulled up to.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"How did you afford this?"</p><p>"My own brand, remember?" Pete smirked, getting out and went around to open Mikey's door.</p><p>Mikey grinned and got out. "Where the dog?" He asked excitedly.</p><p>Pete smiled and unlocked the front door. "Give him a second, he's a bit slow." He laughed.</p><p>Mikey heard the small taps of paws on the ground and gasped. "Oh my god! He's so adorable! Can I pet him?" Mikey asked excitedly.</p><p>"Of course! His name is Hemmy."</p><p>Mikey knelt down and happily played with the bulldog as Pete locked the door behind them.</p><p>"I'll go take out some clothes for after your shower."</p><p>"Thanks," Mikey smiled looking up at him as he walked away. He then sat himself down on the floor to let Hemmingway climb on him.</p><p>"Aren't you just the cutest?" Mikey cooed, giggling when the pup licked his face. The pup eventually got fed up of playing and slowly wandered down the hall. Mikey decided to follow him, not wanting to be found awkwardly standing around. He looked at all the expensive things Pete owned in shock. He carefully reached out to touch a golden award designed in the shape of the bat skull tattoo Pete had. He quickly jerked back when he heard Pete clear his throat.</p><p>Mikey spun around and looked at Pete awkwardly then pointed to Hemmingway who was slobbering on the carpet. "He lead me here."</p><p>Pete chuckled. "You're not in trouble, Mikes. The bathrooms ready, follow me."</p><p>Mikey followed after Pete, snickering to himself.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"'The bathrooms prepared, Micheal. Let me escort you there." Mikey said in a horrible british accent.</p><p>Pete laughed at the younger boy and shook his head. "You're an absolute dork. Here," Pete opened the door to the bathroom for him.</p><p>"Clothes are on the basket there. Just leave your clothes on the floor and I'll wash them when you're done."</p><p>"Thanks," Mikey smiled and stepped into the bathroom. He closed the door after himself.</p><p>Mikey slowly stripped himself of his clothes, putting his phone on the windowsill. He quickly picked it back up and texted Gerard.</p><p>'went 2 beach. at his house. cute dog. shower looks confusing.' He updated quickly.</p><p>He stepped into the shower after leaving his glasses on top of his phone. He squinted at the knobs and groaned quietly to himself. "Fancy bastard." He muttered fondly.</p><p>He messed around with the different settings until he was happy. He washed himself rather quickly, not entirely comfortable being naked in Pete's house. He twisted the knobs back until the water stopped flowing and grabbed the towel Pete had left for him. He dried himself as fast as possible and pulled on the clothes that were left out. He tutted at the jumper Pete had left with the pile and put the Clandestine hoodie back on.</p><p>Mikey put his glasses on, groaning at how fogged up they were. He wiped them on his shirt and checked Gerard response.</p><p>'Why shower? Don't get kidnapped.'</p><p>'sea. try not 2'</p><p>Mikey shoved his phone back into his pocket and opened the bathroom door. He creeped out, looking up and down the hallway. Suddenly, Hemmingway came pattering around the corner, getting excited to see Mikey. Pete followed closely after him.</p><p>"Do you mind watching the food while I shower? You won't have to do anything unless the kitchen goes up in flames."</p><p>"You're telling me there's not two showers in this huge house?" Mikey raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"There is but I didn't wanna get in in case you needed help or fell and hurt yourself or something." Pete smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Alright, where's the kitchen."</p><p>"Follow the dog." Pete chuckled, looking at the pup shuffling down the hall as fast as his small legs could go.</p><p>Mikey giggled at him and followed him to the kitchen. He sat on one of the stools next to the kitchen counter and watched some pots on the stove bubble. He pulled out his phone, putting it down on the counter when he saw Gerard hadn't replied. He stood back up and looked at all the picture frames Pete had on display. Nearly every picture was with a different person or group. He waited for Pete to come back to comment on it. He sat back down and watched as Hemmingway slurped up some water from his bowl messily.</p><p>Pete walked into the room, sweatpants hanging low on his hips and towel drying his little amount of hair. Mikey felt himself staring at the other mans chest but couldn't bring himself to look away.</p><p>"Mikes? Have I lost you?" Pete laughed.</p><p>Mikey blushed and drew his eyes away from Pete's arms. "Do you work out?"</p><p>"Every day." Pete grinned at Mikey's impressed face.</p><p>"I was looking at your pictures- is that okay?" Mikey changed the subject.</p><p>"Of course." Pete smiled, walking over to stir whatever was in the pots.</p><p>"I like your curly hair."</p><p>Pete turned to look at him in surprise. "Really? You don't think it's like.. cultural appropriation?"</p><p>Mikey's eyes widened. "Shit! I'm sorry! I thought you were-"</p><p>Pete grinned showing off his teeth, making Mikey stop mid-sentence.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I am. Afro-Jamaican on my mams side. Most people don't see it, I dunno. It's hard to explain. One time I had cornrows and I got shit for it."</p><p>Mikey frowned "that's dumb."</p><p>"It's why I usually have my hair straightened."</p><p>"You shouldn't have to change just because some people can't accept not everyone's white."</p><p>Pete shrugged and took out two plates. "I'm kinda used to not fitting in anywhere."</p><p>Mikey watched Pete sadly as he dished out two plates of spaghetti.</p><p>"I remembered you said it's your favourite after sushi. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Perfect. I didn't know you'd remember."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Pete gave Mikey a plate and cutlery. He got them both a glass of water and sat next to him.</p><p>They ate in silence before Mikey broke it. "You have a lot of friends."</p><p>"I meet a lot of people through work."</p><p>"Are they friends or colleagues?"</p><p>"Mostly friends."</p><p>Mikey and nodded, finishing his meal just before Pete. He sat awkwardly, glancing at the blond from the corner of his eye. He swiftly kissed his cheek and twiddled his thumbs like nothing happened.</p><p>Pete gently held Mikey's chin and turned his head so they were facing each other. Mikey studied Pete's face with wide doe eyes, the silence suddenly becoming comfortable once more.</p><p>"There's a thing this weekend. On Saturday. It's for my brothers work but he wants me to come with a date. That's why I tried to give my number to that girl but I want you to be my date. Will you be my date?"</p><p>"Am I better than a girl, Mikeyway?"</p><p>Mikey nodded. "I think you're better than anyone."</p><p>"Then I suppose the only logical option is to say yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're literally a cartoonist, Gee. Why the hell do I need to wear a tie? I'm the little brother of a cartoonist whose tv show is called 'Breakfast Monkey'."</p><p>"Oh shut up and tuck in your shirt," Gerard tutted, fixing his blazer in the mirror.</p><p>Mikey huffed and haphazardly shoved his shirt into his pants.</p><p>"You're like a child being forced to church. Is Pete meeting us there?"</p><p>"Yeah, I might go home with him after."</p><p>"Oh?" Gerard grinned cheekily.</p><p>"Not like that." Mikey tutted. "We haven't even kissed yet."</p><p>"I thought you were all about him?"</p><p>"I am. I just wasn't ready."</p><p>"You are now?"</p><p>"I think so," Mikey smiled bashfully.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, lil bro." Gerard pulled the taller boy into a hug and kissed his head. Mikey hugged back before playfully shoving him off.</p><p>"Can you help me with my eyeliner? I don't think I did good the last time."</p><p>"Of course, sit down and keep still."</p><p>Mikey did as requested and waited patiently for his brother to finish applying the makeup to his eyes. "How does it look?"</p><p>"So hot. Pete's gonna want to cuddle you to death."</p><p>"Cuddle?"</p><p>"You said you weren't ready to kiss yet so, cuddling."</p><p>Mikey grinned and stood up. "I think I'm gonna wear contacts tonight. That'll be handy if we kiss too. No glasses poking us."</p><p>"Go quick, we're leaving as soon as they're in." Gerard warned, walking downstairs to put his shoes on.</p><p>Mikey quickly rushed around the little bathroom, almost poking his eyes out a few times. He put his glasses in the case and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket in case he did go home with Pete. He stomped downstairs and pulled on his boots. He ran outside, locking the door, and got in the already running car. Gerard pulled out of the driveway once Mikey had his seatbelt securely on.</p><p>Mikey shot a quick text to Pete to tell him that they were on the way. Pete responded almost immediately, telling him he was hiding in the car until Mikey showed up. Mikey laughed at that, imagining Pete watching out the window for Gerard's car like a meerkat. Gerard glanced at his happy brother and felt his own smile tug on his face. He had never seen Mikey so happy with any of the girls he had been dating and Gerard wasn't even sure if Pete and Mikey were even dating yet.</p><p>He watched Mikey perk up when they pulled into the carpark of the hotel the event was being hosted at. Mikey looked out for Pete's car. He gave up looking and decided to text the older boy instead.</p><p>Mikey gasped and pointed excitedly. "There he is! There's a free spot next to him. Park there, Gee, park there!"</p><p>Gerard laughed at his excitement but didn't deny his request. Mikey jumped out of the car once it was safely stopped. He flung himself at Pete who had just gotten out.</p><p>"Hey, Mikes!" Pete grinned, wrapping his arms around Mikey's waist.</p><p>"Hi! Let's go in before Gerard murders us."</p><p>Pete nodded and let Mikey go, keeping one arm around him. He then turned to face Gerard.</p><p>"I'm Pete, I've heard lots about you."</p><p>"As have I," Gerard smirked at Mikey who glared with a light blush.</p><p>The boys followed Gerard into the hotel. Mikey looked around curiously when they walked into the grand hall filled with people.</p><p>"It's like comic con for posh people." Mikey commented wistfully. Pete laughed and lead him over to an empty table as Gerard disappeared into the crowd of people. Pete pulled out a seat for Mikey and took the one next to him for himself. </p><p>"How come Gerard doesn't have a date?"</p><p>"I think he has his eye on a co-worker." Mikey shrugged. "Oh shit, he's bringing someone over here." He sat up straighter, eyes locked on Gerard making his way through the crowd. </p><p>"This is my friend, Ray. Ray, this is my brother Mikey and his date Pete." Gerard introduced once he got to the table.</p><p>Ray waved awkwardly at the two other boys. "Hello, are you two a couple?"</p><p>Mikey blushed and looked down at his lap. Pete glanced at Mikey then back to Ray. "I'll keep you updated on that." He poked Mikey. </p><p>Ray smiled. "That's cute." He said sweetly. "Gee here was just telling me about how you like to write stories, Mikey."</p><p>Mikey looked up at the man, shooting a quick glare to Gerard. "Did he?"</p><p>"Was he not supposed to..?" Ray looked between the two of them nervously.</p><p>"I'm not very good at writing stories," Mikey quickly spoke over Gerard's disagreeing splutters. "It's a bit embarrassing." </p><p>"The one he was telling me about sounded good." Ray sat at the table across from Mikey. He patted the seat next to him for Gerard. "The one about the black hole. Umm, oh! Liam James!" Ray triumphantly snapped his fingers when he remembered the characters name. "Collapser, right?"</p><p>Mikey excitedly leaned forward. "You like it?"</p><p>"Yeah! He didn't tell me the ending though."</p><p>"I haven't thought of it get," Mikey muttered bashfully.</p><p>Ray laughed. "All the best art takes the longest. I'd love to hear your other story ideas too sometime. Oh, Gee, that's that guy we're meant to welcome." Ray quickly stood, followed by Gerard. </p><p>"See you around, Mikey, Pete." Ray waved and quickly hurried off, a nervous Gerard trailing after. </p><p>"I didn't know you write stories."</p><p>"They're not very good."</p><p>"Doesn't sound that way."</p><p>"Gerard's the storyteller."</p><p>"I'm not here with Gerard." Pete said softly, taking Mikey's hand in his own.</p><p>"So there's this guy, Liam James and he has anxiety and music helps him so he's a DJ. He's also juggling his nursing job and his relationship with his girlfriend. Uh, basically one day he gets a package from his mother but she's dead. He opens it and.. okay this might sound dumb, but it's a black hole. It um, like lives in his chest and gives him superpowers. He becomes famous because of it. But of course, where there's powers, there's also evil people." Mikey took a deep breath. </p><p>"Gerard's way better at describing the fight scenes. I dunno what the end is gonna be yet."</p><p>Pete smiled widely. "You have an amazing imagination Mikey, I love it. I can't wait to hear the end, whenever it comes."</p><p>Mikey smiled and kissed Pete's cheek.</p><p>"Do you wanna go grab a drink or dance or something? We look like losers at prom."</p><p>Pete stood up quickly. "I was a cool kid in highschool, I ain't changing now." </p><p>"You were a cool kid?"</p><p>"Well don't act so shocked." Pete laughed. </p><p>"No! I just meant like, aren't all the popular kids meant to become burnout losers or did my mother lie to me for my entire high school career?"</p><p>"I was too cool to burn out. Non-alcoholic, right?" Pete winked, grabbing the both of them a drink.</p><p>Mikey nodded and gratefully took the drink. "Thank you. Let's wander around like important people."</p><p>Pete rolled his shoulders back and took Mikey's hand. "Yes, Micheal, let's."</p><p>Mikey giggled and brought Pete around, avoiding conversation with anyone who actually looked important.</p><p>"How many queens do you think we beheaded in here?"</p><p>"The hotel was built like, ten years ago, Pete."</p><p>"Shh, use that imagination of yours."</p><p>"Three, first for adultery and the second for homosexual acts and the last.. giving birth to a girl." Mikey nodded, content with his own answer.</p><p>"Maybe the first committed adultery with the second." Pete added.</p><p>"Woah... lesbian queens. I think that's the smartest thing a man has ever said."</p><p>"We back to hating men now, straight boy?"</p><p>"Oh shut up, we always hated men. There's just some exceptions."</p><p>Pete laughed and squeezed Mikey's hand. "Hey look, there's a little garden." He quickly dragged his date over to large glass double doors. One of the doors was open and some people were already standing outside smoking. </p><p>Pete walked passed them quickly and grinned. "Look how romantic it is out here."</p><p>Mikey looked at the archway of flowers they walked under that lead them to a beautiful garden fenced off with bushes. No one had walked out this far but the place was still decorated. The water fountain centerpiece lit up, illuminating against the dark night. Fairy lights were prettily strung over the bushes. </p><p>"It's like a fairy tale..." Mikey whispered. He spotted a cement bench facing the water fountain and brought Pete over to sit down. </p><p>"Mikey?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You know how I write poetry? I wrote something about you. I understand if you think I'm a weirdo or whatever."</p><p>Mikey flung himself at Pete, hugging him tightly. "That's so sweet.." </p><p>"It's not very long, a paragraph or two. Can I show you?"</p><p>"Please do!" Mikey grinned excitedly.</p><p>Pete pulled out a sheet of wrinkly paper from his pocket and handed it to Mikey, already shaking. Mikey carefully unfolded it out and began to read. Pete read over his shoulder so he'd know what reaction Mikey was having to each part.</p><p>
  <em>'One look from you and I'm on that faded love. Out of my body and flying above.<br/>If there were any more left of me I'd give it to you and I'll tell you that I am fine.<br/>But I'm a missile that's guided to you.<br/>I got dreams of my own but I want to make yours come true.'</em>
</p><p>"My writing's really messy. It's not done yet, not nearly. It's called Heaven's Gate because I know what I wanna write next I just... haven't yet. You're not talking." Pete talked fast out of nerves. </p><p>Mikey sniffled and wiped his eyes. "This is- Pete-" He hugged the blond tightly.</p><p>"Are you crying? Oh baby boy, don't cry."</p><p>"You make me really happy." Mikey pulled back enough to look at Pete properly. </p><p>Pete carefully wiped away a tear falling from Mikey's eye. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>Pete cupped Mikeys face in one hand and slowly leaned in. Mikeys breath hitched just as their lips met. Mikey wrapped his arms around Pete's neck, comfortable with the slow pace he had set. Pete pulled away but didn't go too far from Mikey.</p><p>"You're so beautiful."</p><p>Mikey cheeks heated up. He pecked Pete's lips with a quick kiss.</p><p>"Please ask me," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice.</p><p>"Will you be my boyfriend Mikey?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Pete grinned and quickly leaned in to give Mikey another kiss. "Do you wanna sleep at my place tonight?"</p><p>"Just cuddling, right?" Mikey asked nervously.</p><p>"Kissing if you're comfortable. We don't even have to sleep in the same room if you don't want to."</p><p>"No no, I want to. As long as we get to cuddle."</p><p>"That's a promise I can keep. Do you wanna get out of here now?"</p><p>"Yeah, this place is boring."</p><p>"Not having a fun night, Way?"</p><p>"There's better things to be doing."</p><p>"Like cuddling your boyfriend?"</p><p>"No way, like cuddling my boyfriends dog."</p><p>Pete put his hand over his heart in mock offence. "You know what? You still said boyfriend so I don't even care."</p><p>Mikey giggled and walked back into the bustling hall hand in hand with his first ever boyfriend. He moved through the crowd with little difficulty and tapped Gerard's shoulder. Gerard turned around from whatever Ray was telling him.</p><p>"Oh hey."</p><p>"We're gonna head back to Pete's, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah sure, just text when you get there safely yeah? And text me if you wanna come home at any point."</p><p>"Course," Mikey hugged his brother quickly. </p><p>Pete turned away from the brothers to look at Ray. "Update by the way, yeah we are a couple."</p><p>"Oh congrats man!"</p><p>Gerard looked at Mikey with a huge smile and pulled him back into another hug. "I'm proud of you. Now go get your cuddles." Gerard gently shoved his little brother towards Pete and waved.</p><p>Mikey happily waved to his brother until he was out of sight. He kept a big dumb grin the entire ride back to Pete's house. He bounced excitedly as he waited for Pete to get the front door unlocked. He bolted in the second it had opened and opened his arms for Hemmingway.</p><p>"Hemmy, guess what!" Mikey exclaimed when the dog was within slobbering distance. "Pete and I are dating." Mikey whispered like it was a big secret. "I think he'll still be okay with you giving me kisses though." He giggled as the puppy started to lick at him.</p><p>Pete disappeared down the hall, soon attracting the dog with the sound of food being poured into a bowl. Mikey made his own way to the bathroom, only getting lost once. He used the toilet and substituted his contacts for his glasses. Once he was finished he wandered around to find Pete. He found him in the master bedroom fluffing pillows, a pile of extra blankets on the end of the bed.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey Mikes. You still cool sleeping in the same bed?"</p><p>"Yeah," he grinned at his boyfriends concerned behaviour. </p><p>"Did you eat before you left or will I make something?"</p><p>"Gerard and I got takeout before leaving." </p><p>"I left you out some pyjamas. I'm gonna sort Hemmy out. I'll knock before coming in, don't worry." Pete kissed Mikey's cheek on the way passed him. He shut the door behind himself to give Mikey his privacy. </p><p>Mikey quickly got changed into the Star Wars pyjamas Pete had gotten him. The trousers were the slightest bit too short but thankfully it wasn't too noticeable. He neatly folded his clothes and left the door open before sitting on the bed.</p><p>He watched Pete walk up the hall and smiled. Pete grinned. "Let me just find some pyjama bottoms for myself." He said before routing in all his drawers. "I usually sleep in my boxers, I'm not sure if I even have another pair. Let me go grab some sweats."</p><p>"Wait! It's okay, I don't mind."</p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>At Mikey's nod Pete quickly took off the fancy clothing and turned off the light. He got under the covers with Mikey after the brunette had taken off his glasses. "Tell me if you change your mind about anything, okay? I wanna make sure you're comfortable always." </p><p>Mikey smiled and leaned in to kiss Pete, moving as close as he was comfortable with to the older boy. Pete played with Mikey's hair.</p><p>"You know, I'm really glad I'm an idiot."</p><p>"Don't call yourself an idiot. Why do you say that?"</p><p>"Accidentally writing my number on your cup."</p><p>"Well I'm glad you had a little mix up as well." Pete pecked Mikey's lips.</p><p>"You tired?"</p><p>"Very."</p><p>"Goodnight Mikey."</p><p>"Goodnight Pete."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>